


Anthony Markovitch Jr: A Chef's Salad

by themis_ceres



Series: a Disney Love Story from Chicago's South Side [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, just some backstory headcanon for Tony, not any current Tony/Fiona, which of course happens to include Fiona's peripheral presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had always enjoyed going out with his dad because whenever they ran into other adults his father was always treated with respect, the kind that comes from the perfect blend of admiration and apprehension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony Markovitch Jr: A Chef's Salad

**Author's Note:**

> “People aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict.” ― Lemony Snicket, The Grim Grotto

The reason that they were married as children was because, despite their two year age difference, they were best friends. They were constantly chasing each other around the playground and trading rare delicacies at lunch. That was the year Tony Markovitch decided that Fiona Gallagher was perfection.

But as summer approached and Tony learned that they were to be separated, him to the Cub Scout troop sponsored by the local church and her to a summer road trip that involved bouncing from extended family member to extended family member, he grew morose. And so their teacher took pity on him and married them during recess a week before vacation started.

* * *

_Tony's father, Anthony Markovitch, was a late member of the Chicago Police Department. He had been a good man but not someone that accepted much nonsense. He had gone to mass every morning before his shift and was always home for dinner, even he had to return to work afterward. He never stepped out on Tony's mom and never took the stress of his job out on Tony._

_The two rules in the Markovitch household were respect your elders and love the Church._

* * *

Tony continued to grow up and he and Fiona drifted apart but he never once stopped thinking she was perfect, even as her responsibilities continued to increase and choke out every other part of her life. When his dad would say that she was 'as good as gold' it never occurred to Tony that his dad meant anything other than the way sunlight hit her hair during lunch. 

Tony attends a local college and commutes to class from his parents house. He and a group of friends, including his best friend from high school and his cousin, join the ROTC program for money, girls and glory. 

* * *

_Then his cousin goes missing in the desert, his dad dies, and his best friend looses half his leg._

* * *

Between an archaic separation code and an sympathetic hardship discharge hearing Tony returns to Chicago and takes his father's place on the force.

His absolute minimal military service buys him a meager amount of respect, but combined with his father's reputation and his college degree the other officers and the commanders are willing to giving him a chance to prove himself. Which of course he does.

He moves in with his mom again when Dickey is discharged, Joanie gives back the ring and kicks him out. 

* * *

_Tony doesn't go to mass before every shift. Instead he stops for coffee and a bagel and drives by Fiona's. He never misses a dinner with him mom, and he tries to help out within the community as much as possible. He defers to his mother in public but doesn't accept nonsense on the job and he earns the reputation of being fair both in the department and on the street._

_People don't mention his soft spot for Fiona Gallagher and her kids._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction set in a fictional reality and wherever possible I tried to stick as closely to the truth as I could.. but in general Occam's Razor was ignored.


End file.
